Someone To Watch Over Me
by Zenoah
Summary: >_>; Read the rant that precedes the actual thing, onegai. Another Satoshi POV thing, set on a blizzardy winter day with the four Azumano Jr. High guys stranded. Yay. :D


D.N.ANGEL - Someone To Watch Over Me  
  
Ha, ha, ha. This is what happens when you happen to be  
listening to, well, Frank Sintra, singing a song titled,  
appropriately, Someone To Watch Over Me. And you have just  
finished a Leeringly Happy Conversation about Satoshi,  
Daisuke, and a warm fluffy blanket (don't forget the  
snow XD) with your equally ecchi onee-sama. Wuuuuuuv.  
  
D.N.Angel, the characters, et al copyright the Bunny Man,  
who is actually the Bunny Woman, but we Ecchi Fangirls  
could care less cos the damned situations are OURS, dammit.  
  
Now I doooooo reeeeeeealize that this has no beginning  
and no end, but to hell if I can write coherent pieces of  
shat, and this WAS just a scene running around shrieking  
in my head anyhow. I HAD to get it out. _  
  
Eh. Premise - the four boys are on a weekend camping trip  
of their own, but unfortunately (or fortunately, depending  
on whose side you're on XD) run into a little, er, blizzard.  
(This is ALL YOUR FAULT, MEG. XD) They somehow find a tiny  
shack/cottage thing somewhere in the mountains, and since  
it's, er, deserted and all, barge in, settle down for the  
night, decide on the night watch shifts, etc. Blah.  
  
Sankyuu. And, Frankie dear, shut up.  
  
Satoshi: *croons* Theeere's a somebodyyy I'm longing to seeee...  
Sakura: ...  
Satoshi: *deadpan, crooning* Someone who'll watch over meeeee...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Satoshi glanced out the window into the darkened night.  
The blizzard seemed to clear off somewhat, but he could still  
hear the wind howling outside the little cottage, drowning  
out even the snores of Saehara and Sekimoto, good God, and that  
in itself was enough to convince him NOT to open the door  
and take a look, heaven forbid.  
  
The fire, small as it was, crackled away in the fireplace.  
Luckily Saehara had found a pile of logs hidden in the corner  
of one of the cottage's - or rather, shack, from the look of  
the desolate place - two rooms. Satoshi stood up, placed  
another log in the fire, and poked it around a bit so that  
it could start burning. His eyelids felt heavy and he was tired  
as well, but he still had another hour or so to go until his  
watch shift was over. He was absolutely NOT about to let  
the fire out before morning.  
  
Stretching a bit, he looked around the room they were in.  
Whoever the owner of the shack - cottage, he corrected himself -  
had actually done a fairly good job of keeping it clean.  
Saehara had plopped his camping gear on the only couch in the  
room as soon as they barged in, and immediately marched over to  
the fireplace, claiming that they needed FOOD to survive, so  
get the damned fire going. Satoshi shook his head automatically -  
it was amazing how Saehara could be far more resourceful than his  
father, with both of them being almost ridiculously clumsy at  
times. Saehara and Sekimoto were both sprawled out on the floor  
now, snoring and generally looking quite like fat little  
content bear cubs, all wrapped up in blankets and camping bags.  
The couch was occupied by Niwa - Satoshi could see the golden  
light of the fire dancing off of Niwa's red hair as the boy  
took in shallow breaths as he slept.  
  
Satoshi took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He could  
have sworn he had a can of UCC coffee somewhere in his knapsack...  
normally he wouldn't drink coffee at the wee hours of night,  
but tonight was just the occasion that he REALLY needed it.  
  
He trudged over to the pile of camping gear that was thrown  
hastily in the corner next to the couch, and started digging  
through it. He paused briefly to consider calling the police  
department and tell them they were stranded somewhere on the  
mountain, but pushed the thought away as he remembered that  
they WERE in the mountains, and his cell phone very well does  
NOT work in this uncivilized part of the land... Sekimoto's  
backpack (which was MUCH heavier than it looked... no wonder  
he was having problems trekking through the snow) landed with  
a slight thud on the floor as he pushed it aside and unzipped  
the front pocket of his own backpack. The can of coffee was  
still cold, thank God. Nothing beat the taste out of already  
odd-tasting can coffee than LUKEWARM... Satoshi gave an  
involuntary shudder.  
  
"Hi... watari... ku... n...?," a drowsy voice mumbled, and  
Satoshi turned his head hastily to glance at a stirring  
and still VERY asleep Daisuke. "I thought I heard something..."  
Daisuke started with a slight, sleepy frown. Satoshi shook  
his head and answered with a brisk "I dropped something on the  
floor." Niwa still looked like he was about to fall over  
the edge of the couch if he tried to get up more than he already  
was, so Satoshi pushed his shoulder gently to lay him back down.  
"Go back to sleep," he said in a low voice. "It's not your  
watch yet - I'll wake you up." Niwa looked at him with a brief  
flicker of confusion, then drowsy understanding beneath his  
amber eyes, and was soon fast asleep again. Satoshi sighed  
and leaned against the arm of the couch, taking a sip of the  
coffee and making a face.  
  
Niwa stirred again, and Satoshi glanced to his side. Niwa was  
shivering, Satoshi noticed, albeit very slightly. He must be  
cold, he thought rather absently, and wandered over to the  
blanket spread out in front of the fireplace. It wasn't quite  
as warm as he would've liked it to be, but it WAS decidedly  
more comfortable than plain, cold fabric, he pondered.  
  
Satoshi paused for a second, set down the coffee can, and  
then threw his camping bag and pillow on top of the blanket.  
He softly walked over to the couch, and stood above Niwa,  
lost in contemplation for a while. He then shrugged somewhat  
resignedly.  
  
Satoshi reached over and gathered Niwa in his arms - the  
red-haired boy was surprisingly light for someone who was  
asleep, even if Satoshi was fairly strong for someone his  
size. Daisuke's eyelids seemed to flicker momentarily - Satoshi  
caught his breath and froze - but he stilled once more and  
resumed the rhythmic, slow breathing. Satoshi let out a low  
sigh, and proceeded to carry the other boy across the small  
room, blanket and all. He silently thanked all the gods he  
knew that Niwa didn't wake up and Panic in the middle,  
placed Niwa's head gently on his now warm pillow, and squatted  
in front of the fire next to the sleeping boy.  
  
As he warmed his hands, Satoshi noticed that Daisuke was sleeping  
peacefully now, with something akin to a content smile on  
his face. He tilted his head, silently studying Daisuke's face  
contours. Subtle lines, still much more a child than anything,  
careless red hair that spiked up even in his sleep. Satoshi  
allowed himself a small smile and the freedom to brush away  
Niwa's bangs that had tumbled forward into his eyes, revealing  
his small forehead.  
  
He held his breath, briefly.  
  
Niwa looked so calm, peaceful... in the midst of the blizzard  
that howled outside the walls, in the midst of this  
precarious situation they were thrown in - and, Satoshi added,  
in this entire mess between the Niwa and the Hikari families,  
the whole fiasco between him, the Soushirei, and Dark, the kaitou,  
with Daisuke in the middle as a victim and a pawn of destiny.  
What a fate, he pondered bitterly. But he wasn't going to  
let that invade his thoughts right now.  
  
Satoshi finished up the coffee and leaned back, feeling the  
warmth of the fire - and Niwa's presence - erasing everything  
in the background, even Saehara's low snickering as he mumbled  
in deep sleep. He felt sedated but awake, - so there WAS  
caffeine in that thing after all - and leaned over Daisuke's  
still form. He gazed into Daisuke's face, a hint of sadness  
flickering over his expressionless face before he closed his  
eyes momentarily, breathing in Daisuke's name...  
  
"Ni... wa... Dai... suke..."  
  
... and leaned over, placing his lips lightly over the other's,  
sealing his promise - and his heart.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - Finis. XD  
  
*shrieks and runs away from flying tomatoes and daggers* 


End file.
